Man, I Feel Like A Woman!
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: Tyson falls into a cursed spring, and was turned into a girl. Now, it seems, that all the guys are after him! What's a guy, or rather, GIRL, to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**A/N** To my wonderful readers,  
I regretfully inform you that **I MAY BE PULLING OUT ALL MY STORIES **from except for 'Boei Academy', 'Blue Eyes' and my 'Collection of Prologues'. This is because some bitter freak seems to have a grudge against me and keeps reporting me for the stupidest reasons in the world and all my stories get taken down, this being one of them. It hurts to see my work treated like trash. If this continues, all of my other stories will be found on another website. It saddens me that this freak has nothing better to do in life except for trying to get the admins to take others' stories down.

**Keep in mind, this is AFTER Tyson becomes the Beyblade World Champion.** (Or whatever you call that winning person… sweatdrops)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Man, I Feel Like A Woman!  
**_Tyson's Dilemma_

By Angel-Goddess

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tyson whistled cheerfully, as he walked along the lush green grass of Enrique's gardens innocently.

Too innocently…

The dark haired blader let out a snicker. Playing a joke on Kenny had been hilarious. The bushy brown-haired boy didn't know what hit him. Tyson was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the aqua-coloured water in front of him until it was too late.

"_Gah_!" Tyson cried out in surprise as his foot slipped and he fell backwards into the icy depths of the cold water with a loud splash.

A tingling sensation filled his senses as he flailed around underwater, still caught in surprise. Once it stopped, every part of his body seemed … different. Tyson shot out the surface of the magnificent blues, taking in a big gasp of fresh air to fill his deprived lungs.

He blinked his dark blue eyes repeatedly till they came into focus. He brushed off the droplets of water running down his face unthinkingly. "Hey, that's weird. I didn't know Enrique had a pond in his gardens," He said to no one in particular. Tyson blinked, confused. What happened to his voice? It seemed … well… feminine, to put it into understandable words. "Whaa…?" He coughed twice to clear his throat of anything that might've caused this change in his tone. "Wha… what's wrong with my voice?"

Tyson, being as thick as he was, shrugged it off, thinking he was catching a cold from being in the chilly water for so long. He gripped the edges, and pulled himself up. "Hey, I feel lighter!" Tyson grinned stupidly.

He shivered, as the cool breeze picked up biting at his flesh and attacking his drenched clothes and slowly made his way back to Enrique's mansion. Strange … his clothes seemed to be a lot looser than usual … oh well, it was probably because they were wet.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Has anyone seen Tyson?" Ray questioned, a hint of concern showing in his voice as he asked the members of the Bladebreakers and the Majestics that were lounged all over the spacious living room of the Italian beyblader's mansion. _Where had that boy run off to now?_ Ray's hand unconsciously fiddled with his raven hair almost fretfully. Hopefully Tyson didn't get into more trouble like he usually does when he disappears so suddenly. It annoyed Ray to have to save his friend over and over again.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at the older blader before him, "I saw him run out the door, he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry." He pitched in helpfully.

"Don't worry about him, Ray. He's always out wandering somewhere," Max assured his friend. "You know Tyson."

The sound of a door banging made everyone jump. A few seconds later, they heard running footsteps and large thumps, indicating that whoever had come in had ran straight from the door, down the hall and up the stairs in a hurry.

Enrique sweatdropped, thinking of the possible damages that Tyson must've done to his expensive French front doors. "That… must be him." he stated the obvious, shaking his head.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Slipping, because he only had his saturated socks on, Tyson bolted up the stairs and headed for the guest room he was staying in, feeling fresh energy rush through him like a newly freed power. He felt so… light and active! It was as if the spring he had been soaked in had given him an ability to run a large amount of distance without getting out of breath as much as he used to.

He barged into the room and closed the door behind him just as noisily as he did the front. Humming, he took off his socks and pulled out some dry clothes before waltzing to the connecting door to the bathroom, to take a quick shower.

He smiled briefly at his reflection on the mirror as he walked past it.

HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Tyson stopped and took a second glimpse at the mirror. What on earth happened to him? His eyes were a lot bigger, they looked like a girls' for goodness sake! His hair wasn't as wild, and it looked longer too. But that wasn't really the source of Tyson's amazement. He was so … _skinny_!

He grinned. _Wow! I stumbled into a magic spring! Is that the reason that Enrique is so skinny? He uses his magic spring? Wow…_

Man, were the other boys going to be surprised when they see _him_ at dinner today! Chuckling softly, he made sure that the bathroom doors were locked, before turning on the shower. Tyson put his hand under the running water, making sure it was the right temperature, before he hoped in.

He pulled down his soaked shorts and boxers then tugged his yellow shirt off underneath the spray of water that emerged from the perforated tap overhead. Warm water ran down his shivering form, and a smile of satisfaction once again lit his cherub face. Taking the soap bar from its location, he began to scrub his chest.

Tyson's eyes widened once again. Very, _very _slowly… he looked down to see what had started to obstruct the soap bar's smooth travel…

-:-:-:-:-:-

A long shrill, scream echoed through the large mansion. All the occupants, scared out of their wits, jumped up in shock or dropped whatever they were holding.

"Who was that?" Johnny asked, eyes curious as he looked up at the ceiling above them in mild interest as to who had shattered the silence so deafeningly.

"Tyson?" Kenny suggested, closing his laptop and standing up, ready to go check it out.

"Tyson?" Enrique laughed at the implication; "I don't think Tyson would sound like a girl when he screams."

The short boy grinned, "You don't know Tyson the way we do." He joked.

The boys laughed and followed Kai upstairs.

"_KAMI-SAMA!"_ The scream was louder this time, and many of Enrique's servants were at the bottom of the stairs, looking up to see what all the commotion was about.

The boys ran up the stairs, following the sound of cursing, muffled shrieks and distressed wails. It wasn't hard, considering the amount of noise the person was making. They all stopped right in front of the mansions many bathrooms. They all exchanged a quizzical look. Who was this culprit? No doubt it was a female. But, who?

Ray hesitantly knocked on the door. "Um… Tyson? Is that you?" He took a wild guess. It probably wouldn't be, but hey, you never know.

Enrique muffled his laughter behind a hand, his face turning red from the effort to be subdued. "Tyson?" He whispered to Ray, "Tyson wouldn't sound like that."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tyson paused, hearing Ray's voice just outside that bathroom door. "Ray? Yeah, it's me." He answered, trying to make his voice sound more like a boys'. He winced slightly, hearing the crack at the end of the sentence.

There was a sudden outbreak of laughter at the other end of the door, making Tyson scowl. What were the idiots laughing at? They had no right to be so happy.

"Are you okay in there? You're making a lot of noise."

Tyson sighed. _Good ol' Kenny, always trying to be the doctor of the group_.

"Yeah! I'm good, I'm good!" Tyson shouted, trying to sound like his usual cheerful self. He shifted slightly and accidentally kicked down four bottles of shampoo before loosing his footing. Tyson yelped, and fell. Luckily, he had gotten a hold of the edge of the shower frame, breaking his fall… well… sort of. He landed on his buttocks.

"Tyson!" The group outside the door yelled in worry.

"We're breaking down the door, ok?" Kai yelled.

Tyson cried out in shock, "_No_! No, no, no! No, don't! I'm fine! I only knocked down bottles of shampoo!" He tried to assure them. If they broke open the door, they would surely see him … in his … female form! Oh, the horrors of horrors.

"Are you sure?" Max called.

"Yeah!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why do I have a feeling he's hiding something?" Robert asked, a small frown appearing on his face. The quiet German hadn't really said anything until now.

The others nodded in agreement but left the blue-haired champion alone.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tyson sat at the bottom of the shower, "Aw, man! I have… _boobs_!" Pouting, he looked down at his chest and turned a dark cherry red. "This is wrong, checking myself out." He muttered to himself.

But… you couldn't exactly blame him for his curiousity as to what they looked like up close… or what they uh… felt like, right? I mean, he is a guy. Well, _was_ a guy.

He squirmed uncomfortably and squeezed his legs together, sweatdropping. It felt as if someone had just chopped off his manhood with a quick swipe of a knife so fine he didn't feel the pain but knew that there was definitely _something_ missing!

It just didn't feel right, having nothing hanging in that little space between his legs!

He very quickly washed himself, before putting on his dry clothes.

He groaned and put his face in his hands. This was bad. _Really_ bad.

Dimly, he could hear the chef's voice echo, "Dinner time!" Normally, he would rush down and try and take as much food as he could before anyone got the best part, especially since today was Friday! But. Tonight was a special case.

He looked at himself in the mirror and winced. Sure enough, his new breasts were visible through his outfit. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he rummaged through his bags until he found a long bandage. _This'll have to do_, he thought grimly to himself as he started to bind his breasts. It hurt, but luckily, once he put his shirt on, you couldn't even tell he had new additions to his chest!

He frowned at his hair. There wasn't anything he could do about that now. Gingerly, he clipped it back with the normal ponytail and headed downstairs at a slow pace, which was rare sight to see.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Is Tyson sick?" Oliver asked worriedly, staring at the place Tyson usually sat. This was the first time the beyblade champion was about to be the last to sit at the table filled with magnificent gourmet. Today was Friday, and it was 'Chef's Special' night. He doubted that his friend would miss such an occasion like this unless he was badly maimed and had no teeth to chew the food with.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Kenny.

"He's never late when it comes to food." Johnny smirked, knowing how true his words were.

Everyone present sweatdropped. How very true.

"Hi, guys!" came the unusually feminine - yet - cheerful voice of Tyson. _Oops, I let my voice slip._ Tyson thought, feeling stupid but covered up his mistake by grinned apathetically at them to assure them that 'all was good'.

All eight boys turned in their seats to get a better view of Tyson as he made his grand entrance. They were surprised to see that he suddenly had such a slender, petite build. It wasn't that he was fat to start with or anything, but you could say that Tyson had a tiny bit of baby fat left on him, yeah? Moreover, they were also amazed that his eyes seemed to be larger, and his hair was longer! When had those changes come into place? Surely they would've noticed before, right? They weren't bad friends.

"…Tyson?" Kai ventured.

"Yeah?" He asked, toning his voice down to make it seem that it was back to normal again. Taking a seat he immediately began piling food onto his plate in his usual routine with a large grin, briefly forgetting his new female additions as food slowly accumulated into the form of a small mountain atop his once sparkling, empty plate. Oh, how kind of them to have waited for him to take what he could first.

"When did you lose weight?" Was the blunt question directed at him by the semi-stoic boy. Everyone stiffened at the question. Sure they were curious, but they wouldn't have asked the midnight-blut haired boy in such a forthright way.

Tyson choked on his spaghetti in mock shock. "Are you saying I was fat?" he retorted, hint of amusement barely hidden.

"_No_, no, he's not saying you're fat!" Ray cried, throwing a glare at a smirking Kai who nodded. "He's just saying in his own words, um… 'When did you get thin?'." _Oops. That sounds just as bad._ Ray thought, sweatdropping.

Sniggers were heard at the dinner table, as some tried to contain their laughter.

Tyson just grinned, and shrugged it off. It was then that the others decided to drop the topic.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, I'm gonna turn in early!" Tyson called to the boys after watching a horror' movie. Nothing scary really happened, although some scenes such as the axe murderer running after his victim was rather prolonged and boring.

"Are you sure you don't want to play any cards with us?" Ray asked him, surprised that the younger boy would break their normal Friday night routine.

"No, I'll be okay." He assured him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tyson stared up at the starry sky, the silvery glow of the full moon casting shadows seemed to emit a rather romantic sort of atmosphere. The cool gentle wind coming from the open window blew against his pyjamas as he leaned on its frame.

It seemed like the perfect night for a stroll in the gardens ... as well as … fun…

A small, slightly twisted joke, seemed to be developing in that trickster part of his brain, wishing to be fulfilled.

With a wolfish grin, Tyson gave in and opened the wardrobe. There were a _huge_ variety of clothes in there, ranging from suits, sports gear, gowns, summer dresses, etc. Clothes for males, clothes for females, and clothes for anything in between! You could seriously just turn up at Enrique's wearing no clothes at all and just go borrow the ones that are stored in the wardrobes of the guest rooms.

Tyson snickered. _Dress up time! I'll see if I can fool any of the guys, since they're all playing cards outside…_ Tyson laughed evilly. Hey, if he was going to be stuck in this body for a while, he'd better make good use of it. (No, no, not in _that _way, you perverts, you!) If he had to suffer, so should the others.

He picked out a pale periwinkle-blue gown, which glittered out in the moonlight. It had small crescent moons and roses embroidered in silver thread. He put up his blue hair, in what he hoped looked like a stylish bun that had a few ringlets of hair flowing out elegantly. Putting on silver high-heeled shoes, he turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes bulged, "Whoa … I look pretty sexy as a female. I know I shouldn't be saying this about myself, but boy, do _I_ look _nice_!" he admired himself, gloating happily, feeling slightly vain. Smirking, he made his way to the door.

"_Uumph_!" he gasped, his breath knocked out of his body so suddenly as he fell to the floor. "I hate heeled shoes!" he cried, realizing the offender that had triggered his bruising fall.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Do you have the five of hearts?" Johnny asked.

"Nope, go fish." Robert said automatically.

"_Who's_ that?" Kenny asked, his voice soft and whispery.

"What?" Ray followed Kenny's gaze, and a soft gasp escaped his throat.

The others, wondering what they were gawking at, turned, only to see a beautiful maiden standing just outside of Enrique's security gates. She was staring up the moon, so her features were slightly silhouetted against the pasty light of the ethereal twinkle of the moonlight. The gentle brushes of the night-time wind tugged at her dress transiently, moving it as though it was seemingly floating around her delicate form. The dress she wore gave of a soft glow as it bounced the moonlight's rays back in small sparkles, making the girl look like an angel…

"Who is she?" Oliver asked Enrique, in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, but she's beautiful!" he whispered back, still staring at the 'goddess'.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tyson turned his head very slightly to glance behind him. It took a _lot_ of effort to stop himself from laughing aloud at the stupefied faces of his friends. _This is priceless!_ He thought to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN** - _Laughs evilly _-This story shall be updated soon if you review. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging. But I won't continue it if you don't review!  
The boys are all after Tyson! Lol!

**PAIRINGS  
**–_Squeals_- Oh, the fun-ness of it all! Yes, it's multi-romance to start off with!  
I've got a couple in mind, but I'm not gonna share. Heh.  
The pairings _may _be altered if there is numerous request for a certain character.

Yes, there _will _be other Beyblade teams. Don't you worry.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami


End file.
